powerpuffgirlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Making a good Powerpuff
This page will explain how to make a great PPG or PPGZ character that everyone will love! This will also help you avoid making a mary-sue. Which Nobody '''Likes... Also, if you see something in there that you think may be based on your FC, I apologize in advance. I do not mean any one in particular by the examples I list. Template Breakdown Name: Each Powerpuff has a name. Usually this is B word that deals with their appearence or personality. Some people break this mold, which is entirely alright also. Age: A powerpuff usually starts out as five, but over time people age. So take into consideration, if you say "Beauty has been around for a few years now." This most likely may mean she is now eight. Gender: Well this should be obvious. However, Powerpuff Boys DO exist. Birth Place: Was she created in the jungle, was she made in a lab or garden? Creator: Usually a powerpuff belongs to someone. Describe that person. Ingrediant: A powerpuff is usually made out of something. What is yours? Dirt, candy, darkness? Usually its a object but as long as you explain how it works then its fine. Residence: Where do they live at the time of this profile? Abilities: All powerpuffs are born with eyebeams, lasers, speed and strength. But if there's something else then mention that. (Like if she cant shoot eyebeams, or perhaps she is very very fast, but very weak in strength.) Special powers: What makes her unique? Can she shoot water from her hair ornament, can she transport short distances? Hobbies/Talents: Well a person has things they like to do, and things their good at. List this. Weaknesses: As we have strengths, we also have weaknesses. If your character is a fire elemental then they would be weak to water. If the girl is weak in terms of fighting she may be a strong eye beam user. Friends: Explains itself... Enemies: Same as above. Rivals: Same as above View of family members: Does she love one sister but hate another? Do they have mother/creator complex issues? Likes: Self explantory Dislikes: Same as above Favorite foods and Drink: Everyone loves to eat something, what is it? Candy, popcorn, salty apples? Hated foods and drink: Same as above Personality: What makes her tick? Is she a smart rule follower like Blossom? Is she cuddy and affectionate like a puppy and very hyper? Appearence: Skin, eye color, hair style and color, extra body things like freckles or a small birthmark. Attire: Obviously. A ppg gets a manditory Powerpuff dress, however she may have some differences. Or perhaps wears other things too, list that here. Background/History: self explanitory Other: anything else you may feel the need to mention. Parallel and/or Rowdyruff counterpart: So your girl is named button, her Parallel is named Berry and is very shy in comparison. She has a male counterpart named Bruce who is very rude. Describe them, or provide a link to their pages. Mary-sues A big problem in fandom. There are many types but they are easy to fix if the person is willing to actually try to improve their character. Here is a random example I have made up to demonstrate my point: "Bijou is a french transfer Powerpuff who has all the abilities of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. She is very very strong and tough. Bijou is very cuddly and a lot of people like her, she is also very smart and considered cute. Everyone loves Bijou! She has very long, soft blue hair like a pool of water in a hour glass. Her eyes resemble the shiniest topaz gems hidden deep inside the mines and she wears a special rainbow Powerpuff Girl dress." #Having every ability of the main cast is a no no. #A rainbow powerpuff would not fit in with powerpuffs of a single color. Try to lessen this to two colors if you must. #Anytime a description of appearence goes into that much length is considered bad. No appearence should be longer then a paragraph in a fiction. #No person is loved by everyone! #Having almost all personality traits is a bit original and says you didn't give any thought. Now then, instead of that. Try this. "A french Powerpuff named Bijou with similiar screaming abilities to Bubbles. However, she makes squeals of happiness! She is somewhat strong but doesn't really show this. A shy girl who comes off as cuddly, she is smart also and shows this during school. Bijou has light blue hair worn down to the bottom of her head and bright yellow eyes. She wears a white Powerpuff Girl uniform with shades of purple and blue fading against it." Another thing to avoid is that people '''Do Not like color-overs. A lot of people get lazy and do this, but its not appreciated so please keep this in mind. Instead of a red bubbles named Bejewel. Make a pretty girl with perhaps long hair '''LIKE '''Bubbles, named Button. Then you can expand from there.